Lost
by Chris Nest
Summary: After a incident with Corey and Carrie both of their bands are forced to go camping together for a week. And when Corey and Carrie get lost they have to rely on each other for survival. What could go wrong here?
1. Prologue

Myself: "Hey everyone here I am with yet another Grojband story. My first Corey X Carrie or Corrie as some of you call it. I hope you enjoy the story and please review I love to hear your thoughts. So go on, enjoy the show.

()()()()()()()()

Everything was going great today, Grojband had won another battle of the bands against the Newmans, their sworn enemies, yesterday. But Carrie the band's leader had attacked Corey causing a huge brawl, and for them to end up being the headliner on the news. So as for their punishment, well I'll just let you see.

"A week!? With the Newmans, are your parents crazy!?" Laney asked shocked by Corey's announcement. Kin's glasses had cracked and Kon passed out.

"Yep, if we don't I have to break up Grojband." Corey added. He couldn't lose the band, they were his only friends and besides how bad could one week be with the Newmans?

"So where exactly are we going?" Kin asked replacing his glasses with another pair from his pocket. "And when do we leave?" Kin's twin brother Kon asked.

"Some camp ground called Smile & Bond. And it's out of town." Corey sighed with the thought of being away fro Peaceville for an entire week. But Trina must be overjoyed, she's already planning party when he leaves.

"And we're supposed to leave on a bus in an hour." Corey explained. Laney, Kin, and Kon sighed with grief dreading the trip. Normally a trip is a good thing but they had to spend it with the Newmans. As Corey packed his guitar away in it's case he wondered what could happen on the trip. Nothing bad... right?

***Dreaded Trip Transition***

"A entire week with Grojband, I'd rather be buried alive!" Carrie cried after explaining the news to her own band. Lenny was relaxing on stage while Carrie continued on about the trip. It couldn't be that bad.

"Why do we have to go?" Kim asked. "We can stay right?" Konnie asked along with her twin sister. Carrie sighed realizing she hadn't revealed the worst part.

"Actually we have to go, if we don't I have to break up the Newmans." Carrie explained. Lenny sighed just beginning to get irritated.

"Something wrong Len?" Carrie asked using her pet name for him. Even though they all thought he was a girl which only added to frustrations. But anyway he sat up so he could make his point.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly started our rivalry?" Lenny asked unsure of why Grojband and the Newmans hated each other so much. Carrie, Kim, and Konnie were all speechless without a real answer.

"I don't remember." Carrie said with a shrug. "But the bus leaves in about an hour so we should start packing." With that said the Newmans began to pack their things. Carrie grabbed her guitar in case she wanted to write some lyrics during the trip. Closing the case Carrie began thinking of ways the trip could go horribly wrong. But that can't happen, everything will be fine... right?

***Long Bus Ride Transition***

Everyone was on the bus ready to go, there was just enough seats for Grojband and the Newmans. Just as Corey stepped up the stairs the driver stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Hold it kid, you Corey Riffin?" He asked. Corey just nodded unable to tell where this conversation was going. The driver smiled deviously beginning to scare Corey.

"You have a assigned seat with a Carrie Beff." The driver said. Corey shook his head no replying with. "I don't think so."

Without warningthe man grabbed Corey by the back of his shirt and lifted him up with ease. The man was wearing a white t-shirt, camo jeans, and black combat boots. Corey could tell this man was probably in the army at some point. The driver snickered as he carried Corey over to the seat behind the his and plopped him down next to Carrie.

"You can't make us sit together." Carrie said disgusted with the idea of sitting next to Corey or being anywhere near him.

The driver pulled out a piece of paper with four signatures at the bottom. The Beff's and Riffin's signatures to be more precise. He tucked the paper away and with a evil smile.

"Your parents signed a contract. I can do whatever I want, when I want, wherever I want, if you two don't get along. So if you start to argue." THe driver followed by cracking his knuckles loudly. "Understand?"

Corey and Carrie both exchanged looks before nodding in unison. Both of them hated each other but they both also valued their life. With that done the driver left to start the bus. Carrie sighed and turned toward the window. Corey laid back and closed hiseyes for a nap.

"I hate my life." Carrie muttered. "I hate your life to, it's ruining mine." Corey said. Just as Carrie turned around to snap back she noticed the driver looking back at them with suspicion. Carrie waved slowly and turned back toward the window. It was going to be a long trip.

()()()()()()()()

That's it for the prologue, now don't be upset, things are just getting started. Trust me, I have a lot of plans for Corey and Carrie, however before I put up chapter three I want at least five reviews. So tell me your thoughts and stay awesome!


	2. It Only Get's Worse from Here

The ride to the campground was long and boring beyond words, a good four hour drive at least. A smile formed on the drivers expression as the sign for camp finally came into view. He pulled to a sudden stop causing the bus to lurch forward and everyone in it to be jolted awake. He got out of his seat and stood tall looking over the kids.

"Listen up kids, this is a camp where bonds are made understand. Now come up here when I call your name, and I'll tell you where your cabin is. Laney Penn."

Laney got up from her seat and got her cabin number. Cabin twenty three. Before she got off she heard Lenny's name get called, and he got given the same number. She turned toward the driver not liking the idea of bunking with a boy.

"Since when are boys and girls aloud to bunk together?" She questioned in a hateful tone. The driver chuckled before pushing Lenny in front of Laney where their eyes locked with resentment.

"Since I said so, now move." He ordered. Laney rolled her eyes and finally turned to leave. Lenny not really caring about anything followed Laney deciding to leave her alone.

The driver smiled and continued calling names and assigning cabins. Kon was with Konnie in cabin eighteen and Kin was with Kim in cabin thirteen. He called the names of four other pairings including a pair of boys that resembled Grojbands groupies but these were fans of the Newmans. And each of them was set up with a Grojband groupie, what could go wrong there?

"And finally Corey Riffin..." No answer. "Corey Riffin!" Still no answer. The driver peeked inside Corey's seat to see him and Carrie fast asleep. But he smiled deviously seeing their position. Corey had an arm draped over Carrie's waist and her head was resting on his chest. He was slumped in the seat a bit nearly falling out. Carrie murmured something as she cuddled closer to Corey.

"So precious." The driver pulled out a camera and air horn. He snapped a picture and then blew the horn. The loud sound caused Corey and Carrie to both fall out o their seats in panic. Corey landed on his back and Carrie landed on top of him in a very awkward position. Both of them glared at the driver with clear aggravation.

"You two crack me up. Now guess who your bunking with?" The driver asked deviously. Corey and Carrie both looked at each other finally realizing their position. Carrie was on top of Corey looking down at him, she was saddling, both of them blushed as they quickly untangled from each other with a scream.

"I can't believe I touched you, yuck!" Was Carrie reaction. "Sweet mother of rock and roll I'm scarred for life!" Was Corey's reaction. The driver chuckled and realized that this year might be interesting with these two around. He snapped his fingers getting both of their attentions.

"Your bunking together in cabin three, right next to mine. So I can hear any possible insult or fight you could be in." The driver explained with a sadistic smile. "Oh by the way, you two seem to enjoy each others company."

"In your dreams!" They said in unison. The driver just pulled out the picture he took and showed it to both of them. Both their eyes widened then changed to look at each other.

"My dreams or yours?" Is his comment with that devious cunning smirk.

***Awkward Moment Transition***

"Dibs on top bunk!" Corey called as he threw his bag down and climbed up the small ladder to the top bunk. Carrie entered behind him observing the room. A small cabin for two, a single bunk bed to the right corner of the room. A nightstand with a lantern next to the bunk. A single dresser was to the left against the wall probably for their clothes, a window was to the left of the dresser letting sunlight leak through. And lastly a chimney to the left corner facing their bunk beds.

"Not to bad and what makes you think you get top bunk?" Carrie asked as she went over to the beds and glared up at her gender counterpart. He waved her away with a snicker.

"I called dibs, gotta respect that." Corey said slyly like it was some kind of law. Carrie just rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bottom bunk. She was stuck with Riffin, in a cabin, for a week, things couldn't get worse. The silence enveloped the room causing an awkward silence between the two.

"Hey Riffin." Carrie called. Corey leaned over where to her he was upside down observing her like a strange object. "Do we hate each other?"

Corey's expression went blank unsure of how to answer. It's been so long it's hard to remember exactly what started their rivalry. He shrugged and continued to stare at her and she stared back. When the silence became to weird for both of them Corey broke it finally answering her question.

"I don't hate you, I can't really hate anyone." Corey explained. It was true the boy didn't have a mean bone in him, no matter what angered him. A snappy remark sure but never anything serious. He was kind, caring, and considerate of everyone around him. Even enemies.

"I wish I could hate you." Was Carrie's remark. She sighed and continued. "But I do wonder what goes on in that crazy head of yours from time to time."

Corey chuckled and knocked on his noggin. "I don't even know what goes on up there sometimes." Carrie couldn't help but laugh at that remark. He laughed along with her.

"Can't disagree with that logic." She replied with a small smile.

The boy was childish no doubt but yet he succeeded when she could not. She could never figure out his pattern of success, it was random, unplanned, and unexplainable. Could that be the reason? Especially his lyrics, where could he find the inspiration to write such amazing lyrics? She began to ask when the cabin door was kicked open.

"Surprisingly nothing is broken, good job so far you two." The driver said as he stepped inside. Corey shot back to his bunk to sit up. Apparently the driver was also the one in charge of camp, so you can imagine Corey and Carrie's displeasure when hearing that news.

"Up and at em kids, time for our first activity." He said motioning them to follow. Without much of a choice they obeyed. Corey leaped from the top bunk landing softly on his feet surprising Carrie, she finally stood from her own bunk and followed her blue haired counterpart.

***Boring Hike Transition***

"A hike, please say your kidding?" Kim asked not wanting anything to do with the high up hill hike path. The driver looked back at the kids and clapped his hands together.

"I never kid, you call me Scoutmaster Mark. My job is to help you form bonds with the most unlikely person." Mark explained. Grojband and the Newmans each looked at their gender counterparts thinking that would never happen.

"When are we going to eat?" Kon asked really looking froward to their next meal. Mark looked at Kon with a amused smile, if this kid wanted to eat he'd love where they were going.

"Once we reach our destination we'll roast hot dogs and make smores. I have all we need at the spot but you have to collect the firewood on the way there." Mark was finished explaining as the kids began to talk amongst themselves. Most of them thought it was a fair deal. The scene brought a smile to the mans face, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

"Let's go kids we're losing daylight." Mark said catching the kids attention. The Newmans and Grojband exchanged challenging looks at each other. Carrie and Corey smiled as both of their bands followed them to see who could collect more firewood.

***Wrong Path Transition***

They had been walking for over an hour and still nothing, Corey and Carrie carried armfuls of twigs and sticks to use as firewood. Both of them already exhausted from the long hike and it was uphill for crying out loud. Was Mark trying to make them pass out or was this just for his amusement?

"Almost there kids, keep them legs going!" Mark barked out snapping the kids back to attention. Laney sighed in annoyance, this seemed so pointless.

"You bored to?" A male voice asked her. She turned to see Lenny catch up to her where they would be walking side by side. "Mostly."

They stayed silent, Lenny trying to come up with something to say. They were enemies after all and what would Carrie think? He couldn't think about that now he had to try and at least get along with this girl or this whole trip would be troublesome.

"So you play bass right?" Lenny asked. Laney shot him another look but confirmed with a nod. He thought of something else to say and decided it wouldn't be bad to tell her this.

"Carrie, Kim, and Konnie don't know this but I like to write lyrics sometimes." This seemed to have gotten Laney's attention since secretly she did the same.

"Really, huh me to." Laney said catching Lenny off guard. "Cool, maybe you can show me some time." Lenny said. Laney punched Lenny playfully in the arm but it still hurt a little.

"We'll see Newman boy, we'll see." Laney said and Lenny could swear he saw her smile.

"A split in the path ahead, take the right path." Mark instructed. Everyone heard and listened except for Corey and Carrie who were to busy arguing once more but quietly so Mark wouldn't catch them.

"You are not a better musician then me, you've just had a streak of luck that's all." Carrie said as her come back. Corey chuckled mocking her.

"It's not luck it's pure skill." Corey said gaining a mocking laugh from Carrie. This kept on until they reached the paths. They were at the back so no one noticed when Corey and Carrie accidentally took the left path that led through the forest and to a dead end. Neither noticed their mistake and the group never noticed their wrong turn. The blue haired duo didn't know it then but this was only the beginning to their fight for survival.

()()()()()()()()

Wow glad I finally updated this and trust me things get a lot better from here. What horrors will they face, what obstacles will stand in their way? And the true question is can they work together to survive this nightmare? I need five reviews before updating so tell me your thoughts and stay awesome!


	3. Fear of the Storm

Sorry for the long update guys, I've been making new stories like a mad man. I love Grojband and it's hard to keep it all bottled up. Again sorry for the long update, now that the apology is out of the way. Enjoy the show.

()()()()()()()()

"I'm impressed, you all made it. Just in time for the sunset to." Mark replied as each of the kids dropped their load of firewood and plopped down around the fire pit. Lenny dropped his and made sure no one was watching as he looked over at Laney. What was with this girl that made him feel so jittery? It was worse then Carrie ever made him feel, it was like nervousness, fear, and excitement rolled into one.

"What is wrong with me?" Lenny accidentally asked out loud, lucky for him no one heard the small outburst. He sighed with relief and walked over to Laney to sit next to her.

"Hi Lanes, mind if I sit here?" Lenny asked. Laney looked at him but the blush on her face was obvious, only Corey had ever called her that.

"Sure."

Lenny sat next to Laney and searched for anything to start a conversation, luckily he remembered his lyric book. They had agreed to show each other some time. He swung his bag around from his back to his front and pulled out the small red notebook.

"Here, I thought you might like to see them." Lenny handed Laney the lyric book with unsteady hands. Laney opened the book and looked through each page full of creative, catchy, and surprisingly good lyrics. She smiled as she looked through each one loving the next more then the last.

"I like them, their really good." Laney said handing them back to him, his hands trembling just slightly with nervousness. "You should sing one for me some time."

His blush lit his cheeks like the fourth of July, a girl just asked him to sing to her. How in the world are you supposed to respond to that? He forced down his nervousness and worked up his little bit of courage he had left to answer her.

"Sure... I'd like that." He put his lyrics book away with the faintest of smiles. He turned back toward Laney to ask her something but instead he was tongue tied and eyed widened in surprise. Their faces were inches apart, he could feel her breath and he knew she could feel his.

"Ain't that just adorable?" Marks voice ruined the moment as both red heads turned away from each other quickly. Blushes lighting their cheeks nearly matching their hair. Mark laughed a hardy laugh as he turned he called the kids over for roll call. He called name after name, each one being accounted for until he got to.

"Corey Riffin and Carrie Beff!" No answer, he called five more times with no answer. Everyone looked around them but the blue haired duo were nowhere in sight. Mark suddenly remembered the split path and face palmed with a defeated sigh. He had to find them but it was nearly night, only ten minutes of sun left.

"It's to dark to search for them now, we'll look for them tomorrow morning." The concern in Marks voice was obvious to everyone as he sat down. He pulled out a bag of marshmallows and hotdogs with a smile.

"Whose hungry?"

***We're So Lost Transition***

"I already told you were lost." Carrie said for the twelfth time as she continued to follow her counterpart. Corey refused to give up saying they were just far behind. She didn't know the place so she followed him, but when she looked up to see the sun going down.

"Riffin we need to find somewhere safe to spend the night." Carrie said hoping he'd stop. He finally stopped in his tracks and looked up as well.

"Fine we're lost... maybe there's a cave nearby." Corey suggested. Carrie didn't agree as there were no mountains that were near them. So finding a cave was out of the question.

"No we won't find one in time..." Carrie walked ahead of Corey and started checking around the area. Corey watched her unsure of what exactly she was looking for. He backed up to lean on a tree and nearly fell in, he looked behind him to see the bottom of the tree had been hollowed out. He climbed inside and turned around so he was facing the opening.

"Hey Newman!" Corey called. Carrie came running and saw the tree. She was surprised he actually found something, but in that tight area with Riffin, for the night. Absolutely not. The sun was already gone and the full moon began to light the sky.

"I'm not sleeping there." Carrie crossed her arms to show how much she resented the idea. But like karma had it out for her a loud boom of thunder came. Soon after it began to rain softly, Corey watched as Carrie stood in the rain getting soaked refusing to budge. He sighed and came to his decision.

"This sucks." Carrie muttered. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder making her look back at Corey. She read his expression and could tell what he was doing. Sometimes being nice can be your downfall, but was he really willing to do this.

"Just take the spot, don't tell anyone I did this though." Corey said as he grabbed her hand. It felt warm and right against her skin, like the missing piece of a puzzle long forgotten. She allowed him to lead her to the hollow tree where she squeezed in with ease. She removed her bag and placed it behind her head to use as a makeshift pillow.

"Are you sure about this?" Carrie asked. Corey just nodded and turned to leave. He was being nice to her, his worst enemy and he was giving his only shelter to her. How could he be so caring for others and not for his own well being? Without thinking she grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze he looked back at her. Confusion lighting his eyes, she felt herself blush realizing she was holding his hand.

"Just get in here before I change my mind Riffin." Carrie commanded quickly releasing his hand and going back to her old self. What the heck got into her to act like that? Luckily Corey didn't ask, instead he crawled inside and sat next to her. The hollow opening just large enough to fit both of them, a flash of lightning lit the forest but Carrie was tense. She was never good with storms, it was her one true fear. It was always nerve racking for her, even now she clung to the closest thing to her as another boom of thunder came. That thing just happened to be the front of Corey's hand, he hissed in pain with how hard she squeezed.

"I never knew you were afraid of storms." Corey muttered trying to ignore the pain shooting up his arm. Carrie noticed her hold on his hand and let out a small sorry as she loosened her grip.

"I'm not afraid." Carrie snapped back. But like Corey needed proof a boom of thunder followed by a flash of lightning made Carrie jump with a small yelp of fear. She looked at Corey and blushed knowing she was caught. Corey just chuckled and leaned back against the tree to relax.

"We should get some sleep." Corey suggested as he yawned and closed his eyes. Carrie agreed as the storm picked up, the rainfall growing harder. She opened her mouth to ask Corey a question but was cut off by his soft snoring, she couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked when he slept. So peaceful, like nothing in the world could interrupt his slumber. Another flash of lightning startled her and hoping he wouldn't discover her she squeezed his hand tighter. Reluctantly she leaned against his side and closed her eyes to sleep, she couldn't explain it but something about Corey here comforted her. She kinda liked it, his warmth, almost like a blanket.

"Good night Corey." She muttered before she drifted into her dream filled slumber. Corey moving in his sleep leaned his head on top of hers. A small smile forming as another boom of thunder echoed around the forest.

()()()()()()()()

Hope you all loved the chapter, I'll be updating as much as I can and there will be more awkward yet romantic moments between Corey and Carrie. I can guarantee that. I need five reviews before continuing so tell me your thoughts and stay awesome!


	4. Turn for the Worst

Glad to be back with a new chapter of my first Corrie story. I'm really loving this story and all of you who love the pairing as well. Anyway enjoy the show folks.

()()()()()()()()

It was ten o'clock sharp as Mark had his campers around the edges of the forest near the campsite looking for the blue haired duo. Looking for about an hour now with nothing, not even a clue. The campers were paired with who they lived with meaning Laney was partnered with Lenny.

"Carrie!" Lenny cried his voice echoing off trees and jumping around the quiet forest. Laney followed calling for Corey but as usual no answer. She was really worried about Corey, having a crush on him just made it worse. But he was Corey for crying out loud, he does this stuff all the time. Those crazy plans of his come from somewhere.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She turned to face Lenny who was at her side walking casually with his hands in his pockets. She sighed and really couldn't answer that question clearly. But she tried anyway.

"I know Corey's fine, he has these crazy plans every day. Being lost in a forest isn't a big deal for him." Laney said the words knowing each was true. Corey really wasn't afraid of anything which was surprising, since everyone had at least one fear. But Corey was always upbeat no matter what, always excited about something.

"Reminds me of Carrie, she even thought we should play on a stage made of dynamite. You could say we went out with a bang." Lenny said with a sly smile. Laney couldn't help but laugh at the joke, it was clever and quick just like she was. Lenny starting laughing along to as her laughing got louder. Laney and Lenny finally calmed down Laney felt something inside that made her nervous all of a sudden.

"Your pretty cool Lanes." Lenny commented with a playful punch to her arm. Laney chuckled her cheeks turning crimson for an unknown reason.

"Your pretty cool to Len." Lenny's eyes widen in surprise of the new pet name.

"Len?"

"Yeah, I give all cute boys pet names." Laney said with a sly smile as Lenny stopped in his tracks processing her words. He opened his mouth but closed it back unable to think of anything to say. He noticed Laney was still walking and hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey wait up!"

***Two Hours Later Transition***

Carrie slowly opened her eyes to the little stream of sunlight coming into the hollow tree her and Corey had slept in. She slowly sat up but only to be stopped, she looked down to see Corey's arm around her waist. He was behind her sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly. She couldn't help but smile remembering how he was going to sleep out in the rain so she could stay dry. She slowly removed his arm from her waist and he began to stir.

"Morning Newman." He muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Carrie grabbed her bag she had brought and pulled out two of the seven candy bars she had. All of them snickers. She also had a light, blanket, clean set of clothes, first aid kit, and five Ale8's.

"Catch." Carrie said as she tossed a snickers to Corey. He caught it without a care and tore open the wrapper, he would never say no to food. As he took the first bite Carrie began to talk about rationing their supplies.

"Better enjoy it Riffin, we don't know how long we'll be out here and I only have five snickers left." Carrie said opening her own and taking a bite of the wonderfully sugary treat. Corey looked at his snickers and chewed slowly savoring it like Carrie said. He was getting bored fast, so of course he had to start a conversation.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked casually, Carrie blushed remembering his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She now missed his arm around her waist holding her close.

"Fi... fine, and you?"

"Great actually, the tree was really comfortable." He said it with a little chuckle. He looked outside of the tree and crawled out. As he stood he began to stretch breathing in the fresh morning air. Carrie zipped her bag up and followed him outside, he got done stretching with a sigh of relief.

"Do you know which way camp is?" Corey asked knowing all to well he wasn't very smart with these things. Carrie surveyed the area from where she was and got nothing, she couldn't tell him where camp was. She caught sight of the mountain and knew they would find shelter there and that's where Mark would look.

"I don't know, but odds are there's a cave at that mountain. Mark and the others would look there first." Carrie explained pointing out the mountain for him. He explained it and just shrugged like he could care less if she was right or not.

"Let's go then." Corey said taking starting the long stroll to the mountain. Carrie sighed and wondered why she felt so warm all of a sudden. It's like she was nervous around Corey, but that's impossible... right?

***Three Hours Later Transition***

Laney got back to the cabin after everyone's failed attempt to find Carrie and Corey. Laney was now beginning to worry about him, Corey wasn't cut out for the whole survival thing. That's what worried her and there were bears in the area, what if one found him?

"Laney you okay?" Lenny asked making sure none of his band was watching him or were nearby. She shook her head no and plopped down on her bunk. She took the bottom and he took the top. Lenny sat next to her and reluctantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She knew what he was doing and leaned into him.

"I'm worried about Corey." She said softly as she felt him pull her closer. She didn't resist. "I'm worried about Carrie to, but we'll find them." He said.

"I hope so there's no telling what Corey could do on his own." Laney said as a small smile formed. She loved it when Corey had one of his crazy plans. He always knew how to have fun that's for sure.

"I could say the same about Carrie." Lenny said smiling with her and laughing a little. Without warning they heard something hit their cabin.

"What was that?" Lenny asked unsure of what that was.

"Not sure let's go check it out."

Lenny and Laney went outside around their cabin to see Kin standing there with a new machine attached to the pole that held the only light that lit the cabin. It was metallic and looked like a three clawed hand, it was silver with yellow highlights at the fingertips.

"Oh hey Laney." He said pretending to have just noticed them. Laney raised an eyebrow knowing Kin was hiding something. She knew every member of Grojband by heart so she knew when Kin was hiding something.

"What are you doing Kin?" She finally asked almost knowing she was going to regret asking.

"Oh increasing the electrical flow of energy to the light making it like a spotlight so that Corey and Carrie know where camp is." Kin explained losing Laney on all the scientific stuff. She shook her head and knew it wasn't going to work. Heck she was surprised his time machine work and Corey's bratty sister Trina broke it.

"That's really smart, reminds me of something Kim would do." Lenny said. Kin's cheeks turned crimson for a unknown reason. Laney noticed but decided to ignore it.

"Well good luck Kin, come on Lenny." She took hold of Lenny's hand causing him to blush as he allowed her to pull him along. He followed finally getting in step with her, and yet she never released his hand. Kin waited till they were outta earshot and eyesight before sighing in relief.

"Is it clear?" A feminine voice asked from behind the cabin.

"Yeah it's clear." Kin answered.

Kim stepped out from behind the cabin and approached Kin with a sly smirk. Kin smiled as Kim pressed her lips to his for a intense lip lock. Kin's arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Both broke away with pleased smiles.

"Not the first time we almost got caught, exciting isn't it Kinny?" Kim said obviously flirting with him. Truth be told Kin and Kim have been dating each other for a year now. Hiding from both their bands using tricks, timing, and just regular smarts. Kin went to extreme measures to see Kim, even snuck out of the house and didn't come back till morning. His brother almost found out that day but finally he convinced Kon he had been abducted by aliens.

"You could say so, but we have to tell them sooner or later Kimmy." Kin said, his smile never fading.

"I choose later." She said connecting their lips again for another make-out session. Kin didn't argue as he kissed her back enjoying every moment.

***Super Secret Transition***

Carrie and Corey weren't anywhere near the mountain, still a mile or two away. They found a upward moving path that would lead to the mountain. It led them higher and higher toward their goal, Corey had sweat on his forehead it glistening in the sun. Carrie was nearly the same forcing herself to keep moving.

"Got anything drink by chance?" Corey asked desperately trying to catch his breath as he continued on. Carrie nodded and threw one of the Ale8 bottles his way. He turned around just in time to catch it, he uncapped the lid and took a huge swig. He sighed with relief and wiped the sweat form his forehead.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem just make it last, we don't have much." She warned again. Corey took smaller sips as they continued on. Corey's mind was somewhere else, locked on the blue haired girl behind him. She changed since they've gotten lost, she's been acting really strange around him. And she thought he was asleep when he had his arms around her waist, guess again. He was faking, she felt right with him. Like he'd been looking for his entire life, she felt precious to him.

"Riffin watch out!" Carrie called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Whoa!" He cried but it was to late, a gap led downhill and he slid down. He began rolling forward unable to stop gravity from doing it's work. Everything went by in a blur, a mixture of colors he didn't understand. He picked up speed and realized he was getting lightheaded, out of the blue he hit something hard and everything was gone.

()()()()()()()()

"Well how do you all like it and I forgot my co-host that's supposed to be here. Please welcome from the Jak game series, Orange Lightning himself, Daxter!"

Daxter runs inside and quickly climbs onto my shoulder striking a pose. He leans back and props himself up on my head.

"How ya been Chris?"

"Great, don't ruin anything while your here." I warn.

"Me, I would never. You gotta have more faith in me Chris ol' pal." Daxter says sarcastically. I roll my eyes knowing he's going to do something.

"See ya all next time and I need five reviews before updating, and..." Daxter jumps on top of my head and covers my eyes.

"Stay awesome!"

"Get off Daxter!"


	5. Corey's Protector?

Carrie ran down the hill praying Corey was okay or not seriously injured. Picking up speed she caught sight of him laying on his side. He looked fine just unconscious, when she skidded to a stop she gasped. Fresh blood trickled down the tree he smacked, a single small branch stuck out maybe four inches long. But the tip was broken leaving several sharp points. She rolled Corey onto his back and nearly threw up, a huge gash ran from the the left side of his left eye running down to the edge of his jaw.

"Oh no..." She muttered as she saw that blood still flowed from the wound. He was beginning to look pale, she quickly took her bag out knowing that blood meant his heart was still beating. Finally she pulled out her first aid kit, she pulled out gauze and sat down. She moved his head to her lap as she began slowly wrapping his wound.

"Please be okay." She whispered as she tied off the gauze. Blood stained the gauze, not a good sign. She needed to get his somewhere safer. Somewhere he could rest, she looked around but didn't see anything nearby. She sighed and looked down at Corey with true concern. She tucked away the stuff into her backpack and with a final decision she maneuvered Corey onto her back piggyback style.

"I'll keep you safe Riffin, I bet my life on it." Carrie muttered as she walked toward a rocky form in the distance. Maybe a fifteen, twenty minute walk at best. With determination she marched on eager to keep her counterpart safe.

***Back at Camp Transition***

Laney and Lenny were at it again searching for their band leaders but once again no luck. Laney was honestly beginning to think something horrible might have happened to them. Mainly Corey. Lenny hollered again and sat down on the ground tired. Laney sighed in exhaustion and plopped behind him, back to back.

"I'm worried Len, Corey might be hurt." Laney muttered. Lenny sighed and nodded, he was thinking the same thing about Carrie.

"We'll find them, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked chuckling at the thought. Corey and Carrie were the most stubborn people he knew. Neither would give up easily, that was a guarantee even if the odds were stacked against them. Laney leaned back into Lenny. He did the same.

"Your right, Corey's probably got a crazy plan right now." Laney said agreeing with her own counterpart. Lenny looked down at his side to see Laney's hand. He took a chance and intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Lenny smiled when she squeezed back, a warm feeling rising in his body. A perfect moment, until.

_...crunch...crunch...crunch..._

Laney and Lenny both looked back at each other, releasing each others hands at the same time. Both nodded knowing they were thinking the same thing. Standing up they followed the noise of leaves crunching, it got louder and louder. Laney could've sworn she heard giggling. Lenny heard it to and picked up pace. Laney reached a hand out stopping him when she saw someone's foot poke out from behind a tree.

"What should we do?" She whispered to him. Lenny smiled deviously and looked at her.

"Jump scare." Lenny suggested. Laney returned his devious smile and advanced toward the tree. They were in the perfect position for this job, now it was time for for the jump scare. At the count of three they jumped on each side of the tree yelling in sync.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kin cried as he and Kim fell down in the leaves. Laney and Lenny looked at the duo in complete shock, mainly because Kin had Kim's lipstick all over his face. So it was safe to assume what they had been doing, Kin and Kim finally got back to their feet unsure of what to say to the red heads.

"Mind explaining what you were doing?" Laney asked.

Kin just sighed and nodded knowing there was no way out of this. Kim nodded as well as they explained their story. Kim and Kin had been dating before the bands were created and they became bitter rivals. So every night after band practice they would meet up and disguise themselves so they wouldn't be discovered. They kept this up for years until this moment where they were finally caught.

"That explains why you two don't argue when the bands are near each other." Laney pointed out, Lenny nodded as well. That's when Kim asked the most shocking question ever.

"So what are you two doing out here all alone?"

Laney and Lenny exchanged looks their cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Kim and Kin noticed right away that these two obviously felt something for each other. Kim began to walk past them with a sly smirk. Kin quickly followed behind his girlfriend.

"We'll just leave you two to alone." With that said Lenny and Laney were left alone. Laney looked at Lenny who was avoiding her gaze. Laney pretended to cough getting his attention. She could see the huge blush forming on his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Laney locked eyes with Lenny and both got lost in the daze looking into each others eyes looking for some kind of reassurance.

"We should get back." Lenny said quickly averting his gaze. Laney suddenly took hold of his hand making him suddenly freeze up. He looked back at her and then down at their entwined hands.

"How bout you and I sing tonight? At the campfire?" Laney asked suddenly a blush now tinting her cheeks. Lenny fought to find his voice. He stuttered like a idiot as he barely found his voice and answered.

"Su...sure..." Laney smiled sweetly and turned to leave. Lenny turned in the opposite direction and left as well. His eyes widened in shock realizing what he just agreed to do. He just agreed to sing a duet with the girl that made him nervous whenever she was around. The girl he had a crush on since coming to this camp.

***Serious Transition***

Carrie finally found a small cave about ten feet wide and seven feet deep till they hit a dead end. Carrie quickly set Corey down checking his bandages and could tell she had stopped the bleeding. But what she was worried about was infection, that was the most dangerous threat. She set her backpack down next to him and took her beanie off letting her cascade down to her waist.

"Better find some firewood." She muttered as she left the cave only searching the surrounding area for small twigs and sticks she could use. Luckily she found a couple and made a decent pile, and found a small log to use as well. She grabbed two nearby stones and started rubbing them together. Soon a small spark came and started a small flame. Carrie blew on the fire softly slowly making the fire bigger.

"Corey... please wake up soon." Carrie begged looking over at Corey's unconscious body. She draped the only blanket she had over him and sat by the fire to keep warm. She wasn't going to let anyone near her... or him. She took her sweatshirt off and threw it to her backpack. She leaned up against the cool stone wall and rested her eyes.

Corey was half awake and half knocked out, drifting in and out of consciousness. He remembered being picked up and carried, a soft beautiful voice talking calmly to him. Calming his nerves. He was now on a cool surface as he willed his eyes to open for him, as he did so he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Blue hair cascading down to her waist like a waterfall, the fire making it glisten. Her skin shined with sweat from the days work, she was wearing a white tank top, brown shorts, and blue and white sneakers. Corey was in awe and was infatuated with this girl, but it all felt like a dream.

"Wow..." He breathed out as he slipped back into the blackness of unconsciousness. And back into a dreamless sleep.

()()()()()()()()

"Things are gettign interesting and who knows what'll happen next?" Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And I want to see what happens next, so hurry and review so Chirs here will update sooner!" Daxter begs eager for more of the story.

"Yeah, hope you enjoyed the show folks. This is the ONe Man Rebellion telling you to."

Stay awesome!" Daxter finishes for me.


	6. Storm Tune

"Hey guys back with another chapter of Lost, sorry for the slow updating. School been taking a lot of my time." I explain as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder.

"And sorry about not showing up last chapter, Chris was rushing to get to his next class and forgot to record himself." Daxter says with a chuckle.

"Pretty much, so sorry again and enjoy the show." I say as Daxter pulls the remote out and presses play.

()()()()()()()()

Mark looked at Laney and Lenny like they were crazy. The two had just asked to have a concert here at camp, with both of them singing. He sighed and rubbed his temples thinking it might be a good idea to relieve some tension around camp. So finally after what feels like a life time, he answers them.

"Okay, you two can have your concert at tomorrow night's bonfire." Mark says. Laney and Lenny both mutter yes under their breaths. Mark smiles seeing the two getting along and on the same page. He can't help but worry about Riffin and Beff though.

"Thanks Mark come on Len, we've got work to do." Laney says as she gets out of the seat to leave.

"Oh yeah, wait for me." Lenny as he quickly follows Laney out the door leaving Mark alone in his office. He leans back in his chair and sighs.

"Those two are getting along just fine... let's just hope Corey and Carrie don't kill each other." He chuckles at his own joke remembering how the duo treated each other. But when your life is on the line, your greatest enemy can become your greatest ally as well.

***Survival Transition***

Corey's flutter open as the smell of something familiar invades his senses. He sits up slowly and feels the immediate pain in his head. He holds his head in pain and feels the bandages. He rubs them and tries to remember what happened, he fell and then... there was nothing.

"Back from the dead already Riffin?" Carrie asked catching his attention.

He looks over to see her holding two pieces of fish out over the fire. He feels a pang of emotional longing in his heart as a memory flashes briefly. The warmth of the fire is welcoming as she hands him a stick with the fish on it.

"Go on, eat. You've been out for a while." She says.

He takes the stick and takes a bite of the fish. His taste buds are like fireworks as the savory taste of the fish erupt with flavor. He knew this taste but it was so long ago. He had nearly forgotten. He looked at Carrie and remembered his dream, she looked just like that girl he saw. Just that memory brought a blush to his cheeks.

"What happened?" He asked.

Carrie looked at him and swallowed the bite in her mouth. She was obviously thinking of what to say. She opened her mouth to speak when she noticed the blush painted onto his cheeks. She put her fish down and stood up to make her way around the fire to him.

"Umm?" Is all he can say as she kneels next to him and her hand goes to his forehead. Corey can feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Her cool touch sending shivers through his body.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Your red as a tomato, I'm checking if you have a fever. It's a sure sign of infection after that head wound of yours." She explains she removes her hands and sighs in relief.

"Luckily there's no fever." She looks up and finally notices how close they are to each other. Corey noticed as well only making his blush get hotter. Carrie felt her cheeks up and mentally cursed herself. And like a reoccurring dream Corey remembers falling and smacking the tree. That's when everything went black and he was unconscious.

"Thanks for saving me." He mutters without thinking. Carrie's blush grows hotter as she steps back and makes her to the cave entrance.

"Don't mention it... ever." She says as she sits down, her back to him. Corey finally notices the storm outside as the rain continues it's unforgiving downpour. Without thinking he gets up and walks over to her, plopping down right next to her. He looks at her and remember how beautiful she looked that night, like a angel almost. She saved him, he couldn't get that thought out of his head. Why would she save him?

"Why did you save me?" He asks suddenly.

Carrie suddenly gets up and walks off leaving Corey without an answer. He watches as she settles onto the ground and attempts to go to sleep. He sighs in defeat and turns back to watch the rain. This whole days been weird. He feels the bandages wrapped around his wound and thinks of her hands gently tending to his wounds.

Thirty minutes pass and he looks back at Carrie's sleeping figure. He remembered how she looked in his dream, could he like Carrie? The thought seemed so surreal, near impossible. But he had been achieving the impossible since starting Grojband. Her touch drove him wild, made him feel safe and secure.

Without thinking or even trying lyrics began to form in his head. The boom of thunder like a beat. The rain like the strings of a guitar, he never knew nature could sound so much like music. Convinced Carrie's asleep he looks back toward the rain and begins to sing softly.

**Your Touch by Blake Lewis**

"I've been writing you a story. The headline reads "we're meant to be". See I'm not one to write such fiction. So let me be a reality and show you what you mean to me. I'm thinking you and I, should roll the dice and get lost in love forever. Cause I'm feeling intoxicated. I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing."

Corey feels the lyrics form from a unknown source as his voice picks up.

"So haunt me, and feel me. I've been waiting for your touch. Your beauty consumes me. I never loved someone so... So haunt me, and feel me. I've been waiting for your touch. Your beauty consumes me. I never loved someone so..."

Unknowingly to Corey, Carrie was awake and listening to every word. She turned to look at him as he sang.

"Before I met you my heart was heavy. It was weighted down from all my pride. But now I'm lost in your sweet surrender. Confessing this love I have inside. So now I'll show you what you mean to me. I'm thinking you and I, should roll the dice get lost in love forever. Cause I'm feeling intoxicated. I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing. So haunt me and feel me. I've been waiting for your touch. Your beauty consumes me. I never loved someone so... So haunt me and feel me. I've been waiting for your touch. Your beauty consumes me. I never loved someone so much... And now I'm lost in your sweet surrender."

Carrie propped herself up on her elbow as smile invaded her expression. She knew he was singing about her. But she hated him... so why was her heart going wild right now?

"And now I'm lost in your sweet surrender. I want to be the one that you run to. I want to be the one that you say I love to. Been waiting on forever just to hold you. And our love will make the headlines bleed tonight. So haunt me and feel me. I've been waiting for your touch. Your beauty consumes me. You know I never loved someone so... So haunt me and feel me. I've been waiting for your touch. Your beauty consumes me. I never loved someone so much."

Corey finished the song and sighed in contentment. Feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked back to Carrie still asleep. His heart was doing jumping jacks like mad, when did Carrie have this effect on him? He finally let his thoughts run wild confirming that he had fallen in love with his rival. He laid his back against the cool cave wall and closed his eyes to rest.

Carrie however was still awake and smiling. Her thoughts ran rampant confirming what she feared had happened. She fell in love with her rival. Her heart was like fireworks, unable to keep still. His words still ringing in her head, like a chant she repeated them over and over. So with her heart fluttering wildly she closed her eyes and drifted off to dreams of her new crush.

()()()()()()()()

"That's it for now folks and I hoped you loved it." I say as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder with a piece of paper.

"And news for you all." Daxter reveals the help wanted poster. "We're recruiting artists, for the simple reason of our stories lacking covers."

"Sadly I'm not a good artist so, if any of you would like to help out I'd be very thankful. Of course the you'll get full credit for the cover as well."

"Now that that's out of the way, we need at least five reviews before continuing so tell us your thoughts."

"And stay awesome!"


End file.
